Currently, many electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet computers are all provided with a camera. A user can use the camera of such electronic devices to take a picture anytime and anywhere and to directly save the captured picture in a device storage medium or a network storage medium.
Conventional methods for using a camera to capture image information by a user may include the following process. First, the user turns on image capturing function of the electronic device. Accordingly, a camera of the electronic device starts acquiring an image of what is in front of the camera. Then, the user adjusts the position of the electronic device to bring an image-capturing target into focus of the camera of the electronic device. When the image-capturing target is determined, the electronic device is fixed in position and an image-capturing button is pressed. Accordingly, the electronic device captures the image of the image-capturing target when the user presses the image-capturing button.
Problems arise, however, because the user is required to manually press the image-capturing button when using the camera of the electronic device to capture the image information. For example, when pressing the image-capturing button, the user's hands may undesirably shake to cause the image captured by the electronic device blurry or otherwise unclear. Further, the image-capturing button is mechanically pressed each time the user captures the image information, which likely causes wear and tear to the image-capturing button and thereby reducing service life of the electronic device.